<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>asa/dai2 by cecelialitical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040911">asa/dai2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelialitical/pseuds/cecelialitical'>cecelialitical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>getting over him [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelialitical/pseuds/cecelialitical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>daichi and asahi are at it again, however they're both reaching a point where they're unable to control themselves around each other. their craving for one another has grown stronger over time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>getting over him [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>asa/dai2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey everyone! this is part of my haikyuu au on instagram. if you want to check it out, here's my handle: @hqceceliaau<br/>it'll give more context to this piece if you are feeling a bit lost... anyways, happy reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>daichi and asahi didn’t start their night off studying. they hadn’t done that in a while. it was the most boring part of their night and to be honest they couldn’t wait to get their hands on each other. asahi would always invite him over when his roommates weren’t there and daichi would tell his roommates he’s off doing work (meanwhile he was actually doing asahi).</p><p>asahi had left the door unlocked for daichi. he didn’t want to waste time fumbling with keys trying to unlock the door when he arrived. as soon as daichi arrived, he flung the door open and threw himself towards asahi. asahi embraced him and immediately kissed him. as soon as their lips locked, a fire of desire burnt between them. daichi kicked the door closed with his foot while still kissing asahi.</p><p>daichi had snaked his one hand under asahi's clothing tracing his abs with his fingertips. his hand moved on its own as if it knew he had been craving the feel of asahi's skin. he placed his free hand at the back of asahi's neck, gripping it tightly, pulling himself deeper into the kiss. asahi moved his hand along daichi's back, eventually making its way to his thigh, while the other hand was placed on his waist. he picked daichi up and naturally he wrapped his legs around asahi as he was carried to asahi's room.</p><p>light hums of pleasure filled the air around them. asahi pulled away from the kiss as he swiftly placed daichi on his bed. he took off his own shirt, and as if it was rehearsed, daichi did the same and removed his own shirt. the two males were breathing heavily. </p><p>asahi climbed on the bed, hovering over daichi. daichi wrapped his legs around asahi again, while placing his hands on his shoulders pulling him in for another kiss. he moved his one hand from asahi's shoulder to his hair working his fingers through it. it was soft... but not like suga's. </p><p>asahi moved down to place kisses on daichi's neck, and sucked at the flesh, causing daichi to moan. </p><p>"fuck, asahi", he said in a low, breathy voice. he wrapped his legs around asahi even tighter, forcing the friction between their lengths to increase. asahi hummed in response and began moving his hips to augment the pleasure. </p><p>beads of sweat were already forming on their foreheads. they were losing themselves in the blistering heat of the moment. they melted into each other, becoming filled with an unfathomable pleasure, as their surroundings became blurry and the only thing they could focus on was the way they felt against each other and what erotic things they would be doing to each other. </p><p>asahi moved down slowly, making his way to daichi's collarbone, then his chest, but before he could move any further daichi had flipped him over and was now the one hovering over asahi. </p><p>"no way in hell am i not topping you tonight", daichi said as a smirk formed across his face. he couldn't hold it back. he moved his free hand down to asahi's length and began stroking it, while kissing his neck, trying not to leave hickeys. the amount of control that took was exhausting. </p><p>asahi's eyes gazed over to the side as his back arched and his breathing had become uneven. he always surrendered under daichi's touch. it was like he knew every inch of asahi's body and had it ingrained in his mind, because wow, did he know how to work his body perfectly. </p><p>asahi's moans were like music to daichi's ears and it only motivated him to please asahi even more. he slipped his hand under the waistband of asahi's sweatpants, and could feel the precum through asahi's underwear. </p><p>daichi didn't want to waste any more time. he removed his hand from asahi's pants and placed kisses along his abs, making his way down to asahi's length. </p><p>he got off the bed and pulled asahi to the edge. he slipped off his pants and underwear just enough to expose his erect length. daichi was always amazed at the size. how could he not be? asahi sat up once he knew what daichi would be doing.</p><p>daichi wrapped his hand around asahi's length and slowly began moving it up and down. the precum made his cock slick and easy for daichi to move his hand around. </p><p>daichi wanted to taste asahi. he moved his hand slightly further down, making space for his mouth to take in the tip of asahi's length. he swirled his tongue around it, causing asahi's legs to shake slightly. </p><p>asahi dropped his head back as he ran his fingers through daichi's hair. </p><p>"more", asahi said under his breath. </p><p>daichi removed his mouth from asahi, but still continued moving his hand. "maybe if you beg, then i'll give you more", daichi said looking up at asahi, and enjoying the way his face was twisted with expressions of pleasure. </p><p>"fuck, please daichi", he asked, almost sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. </p><p>"more", daichi said mercilessly. </p><p>"please, please, please", he begged dragging out the last please. </p><p>daichi enjoyed listening to him beg. it was enough to cause his own underwear to become slick with precum. </p><p>he quickly took asahi's entire cock into his mouth, which surprised asahi so much that it felt like all the air had left his lungs. asahi's hand gripped daichi's hair even tighter, while his other hand dug into the bed sheets. </p><p>daichi moved his head as fast as he could, going as deep as he could. asahi began rocking his hips upwards, in sync with the timing of daichi's movements, forcing his length to go further in daichi's mouth. </p><p>daichi let out a strained hum as the tears formed at the corners of his eyes and his lips turned pink due to the friction. </p><p>they were drowning in the pleasure, lost in their own world that seemed far from reality, until... </p><p>they heard the door to the apartment click open and they both paused in their tracks, their hearts beating fast, but for a completely different reason now. they might be caught. </p><p>their eyes grew larger with each second and without a single word being exchanged between them, they knew they were both thinking the same thing. </p><p><em>fuck</em>. </p><p>"asahi", yaku yelled from the entrance of the apartment as he threw his bag on the floor. "thought i told you to stop leaving the door unlocked." </p><p>asahi and daichi were in a panic. they grabbed their shirts off the floor and began dressing themselves again, while attempting to fix their clothing and tidy up the bed sheets. </p><p>"asahi?", yaku called out again, wondering if he was even there. </p><p>their panic intensified as they heard yaku's footsteps getting louder, and closer. </p><p>asahi knew he would have to answer if he didn't want yaku coming into his room to check if he was there, but before he  knew it yaku was already there and knocking on his door. </p><p>"hold on", he answered in a flustered manner. </p><p>asahi and daichi communicated with one look. daichi moved to asahi's desk and pulled out random notes from one of asahi's files to make it look as if they were studying while asahi made his way to the door to speak to yaku. </p><p>"hey", he answered yaku awkwardly while opening the door. "what's up?"</p><p>yaku noticed how his hair was slightly damp and a little bit messier than usual, while daichi was at his desk supposedly "studying", but chose not to question it because quite frankly he didn't want to know. </p><p>"told you to stop leaving the door unlocked', yaku responded blandly. </p><p>"sure, sure", asahi responded nervously placing one hand at the back of his head watching yaku walk away. </p><p>he closed the door behind him and let a huge sigh of relief leave his body. </p><p>"maybe i should just head home", daichi said, still feeling quite flustered. </p><p>asahi just nodded. neither of them were in the mood to carry on, and honestly even if they were, they couldn't screw each other without yaku hearing them. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>